Studies will be continued, designed to identify the distinctive properties of nerve and muscle which define the lower esophageal sphincter. The hypothesis will be examined that the distinctive relaxing nerves of the esophagogastric junction may be purinergic or that they may act by release of amino acid transmitters. The hypothesis will be examined that the distinctive high degree of resistance to stretch of the muscle of the junction represents a low resting membrane potential of the muscle.